


【all坤】象牙塔   02

by Bladends



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladends/pseuds/Bladends





	【all坤】象牙塔   02

被范丞丞扰了心情的黄明昊面露恼色，不再上扬的嘴角与紧皱的眉透出几分冷峻与漠然。他肆意释放着信息素，过于刺激浓郁的迷迭香令附近的alpha畏惧颤栗。明明是个尚未成年的孩子，平日爱笑爱闹，此时却拥有如此强的攻击性与毫不收敛的锋芒，偶尔显露的冷冽与尖锐让人惊觉他是初具狠戾的幼狼。

当然，这只狼崽子也会有敛迹一切强势，露出柔软腹部的时候，比如在他觊觎已久的玫瑰面前。深知蔡徐坤对年幼者的宠溺与纵容，黄明昊心甘情愿地扮演弟弟一角，恰到好处的撒娇服软与不时的任性放纵总能帮精明的小少爷谋得福利。

比如此时的玻璃花房内，Justin得不到亲吻，目不转睛地盯着闭眸假寐的美人，一副遭到抛弃的可怜模样。那几乎要溢出眼眶的迫切与热烈令蔡徐坤不适地转身背着对方，Justin却趁机贴了上去，双手揽过蔡徐坤的腰肢将人从背后抱了满怀，就着姿势吻上他纤长白皙的后颈。黄明昊伸舌娴熟地舔弄omega的腺体，双唇吮吸皮肤的水渍声更是暧昧缠绵，怀中人突然暴涨的玫瑰味信息素勾得他粗喘一声，随之是愈发变本加厉的玩弄与撩拨。

蔡徐坤的后颈极为敏感，仅仅是Alpha喷洒于上的温热鼻息便让他动了情，颇有技巧的逗弄更是让他酥了身子，几乎是软若无骨地倚靠黄明昊的胸膛。

范丞丞进入花房的时候，就看到蔡徐坤失神地微眯双眸，淡粉舌尖微露又满面欲色的媚态。

“发情的猫。”范丞丞盯着那段因仰头显得愈发优美脆弱的颈线，俯身含住蔡徐坤不断滚动的小巧喉结轻轻啃噬，身下人竟是直接泄出露骨的呻吟。

“坤坤貌似一直都吃不饱。”他仿若是个不知如何对待心爱玩物的孩童，语气都带着苦恼。大概只有黄明昊看到了范丞丞眼中可怖的阴霾与冷硬的神色。这名红发青年面若冰霜的模样像极了小说中的吸血鬼伯爵，清冷高贵，危险与压迫感十足。

“你当然喂不饱他，”Justin亲昵地用嘴唇摩挲蔡徐坤的侧颈，双手已然伸进衬衫抚摸omega细腻柔软的肌肤，“你说是不是，坤坤？”

看到哥哥仍旧一副任人宰割的诱人模样，范丞丞的信息素顿时于花房中炸开。原本清淡怡人的冷杉木香卷着冰雪的冷冽凌厉，令蔡徐坤仿若置身凛冬的松原，情欲竟是被扑灭了不少。

黄明昊看着眼神逐渐清明的omega，极为不爽地轻啧出声。难得见到哥哥一次，本想与之黏腻亲热地进行一场性事却被打扰，怀中美人的欲望又因此消失殆尽，他身为alpha的自尊无疑是被挑衅侮辱了。

“范丞丞，收回你身上的味儿，”黄明昊动手解开蔡徐坤的衬衫，大片雪白的肌肤露出，上面还残留着前几日的淡红色吻痕，“你可是亲口说过，坤坤是我们二人共享的，也只有我们。”

黄明昊意味深长地看了眼蔡徐坤，刻意强调的最后几个字眼令后者僵硬了身子，随后开始拼命挣扎抗拒。

“宝贝，别乱动。”少年有意放出的信息素抽走了蔡徐坤仅剩的力气。他堪堪倒在Justin的怀中，盈满鼻腔的迷迭香再次令他失了理智。

见蔡徐坤敏感得禁不住半分挑逗，范丞丞也知晓对方的发情期将至。

“哥哥的发情期本就紊乱，次次都能被你赶上，可真是好运。”

“呵，我当然要在坤坤的身上留下我的标记。”黄明昊没有分毫避讳地咬上怀中人的腺体，犬牙刺破肌肤的疼痛令蔡徐坤微微挣扎，不断注入omega体内的alpha信息素肆意霸道，带着年幼者的无所畏惧与占有欲，迅速与玫瑰花香交融。蔡徐坤忍受着标记带来的强烈快感，喉间溢出舒服的呻吟，玉白的脚趾微微蜷缩，看得黄明昊更是心痒难耐。

“反正你标记不了他。”范丞丞伸手抹去蔡徐坤眼角的泪，言语中是止不住的酸意。受尽情欲折磨的哥哥被暂时标记安抚，此刻软着嗓音轻唤了句“丞丞”，双瞳剪水，带着满满的渴望与乞求看向面前的挺拔身影。

范丞丞被蔡徐坤看得发硬，心底暗骂了句哥哥又勾引自己，随后双手隔着军裤揉上对方挺翘柔软的臀肉，把玩双瓣的手法愈发情色露骨，指尖甚至顺着股沟来回摩挲了几遍，直到omega的淫水濡湿布料才作罢。

“你要进去？”范丞丞挑眉看着开始解皮带的发小，将蔡徐坤整个搂进自己怀中，俨然一副拒绝共食的姿态。

“反正我标记不了他，”黄明昊轻柔地抚摸着蔡徐坤的后颈处——腺体竟只剩醇厚的玫瑰花香，无半分alpha的气味，“你也标记不了，谁都无法标记。”  
TBC


End file.
